


Royal Discipline (Enigma & Chaos Excerpt)

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Loki, Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, King Loki, M/M, Maledom, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Trickster Loki, Vaginal Sex, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is finally King of Asgard but instead of being able to enjoy his kingship, he is plagued with responsibility. He often travels, leaving Asgard in the capable hands of his Queen and his most loyal servant. They've grown closer and done their jobs well. Loki has no reason to suspect that they are anything but loyal to him. </p><p>That all changes when he finds them cuddling, naked, albeit very much asleep, in his private chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This only exists because I have terrible - I mean amazing - friends who have plagued my thoughts with a tall, skinny, dark haired boy riding a wooden horse. I had to make it happen. It will happen. And this is how. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is ever going to make it into the Trickster Trilogy but if it did, it would have to take place in Enigma & Chaos. (That is assuming Loki gets his happy ending - and the story ends there.) I don't plan on there being any spoilers or anything. 
> 
> This is starts off pretty soft but once Loki gets involved, it's going to get intense - and probably dark - fast. So keep your seat belts fastened.
> 
> Also, I only added the Non-con warning for those who want to imagine it's non-con but it's not. Kuro and Misuteri are more than happy to endure whatever punishment Loki deems fit to dish out, given the fact that they've both royally fucked up.

Misuteri and Kuro had grown exceptionally close under their King's personal tutelage. Misuteri was now Loki's queen in Asgard; Kuro was Loki's most trusted vassal. They were both responsible for a great deal around Asgard when Loki was away; and as King, he traveled often. He usually left Misuteri and Kuro behind. He often didn't have a choice in the matter. In return for their good behavior while he was away, Loki allowed Misuteri and Kuro to do pretty much whatever they pleased. Together, they were able to provide a united front against adversity in Asgard. They were an unstoppable force loyal to Loki and they acted like it.

 

Misuteri was a little apprehensive at first when it came to being close with Kuro when Loki wasn't around. She felt like she was misbehaving. Even if it was something little like she telling him she was worried and why. It felt personal and intimate; and being personal and intimate with anyone besides Loki felt wrong.

 

Kuro had had his own reservations. Loki was particularly protective over Misuteri. He didn't like to let her go unsupervised and although Kuro was used to watching, guarding Misuteri, it was rare that they didn't keep a respectful distance. When Loki said, “Take good care of her,” the first time, Kuro had no idea what that meant. He tried to be friendlier with her, to make sure she wasn't lonely but she never really let him in.

 

However, when Misuteri fell ill one winter while Loki was in Helheim, Kuro finally understood. His King had left him to take care of her. He was personally responsible for her health, mentally, emotionally and especially physically. Kuro never left Misuteri's bedside that winter. He prepared her food; he fed her; and he made sure she took her medicine. He even went so far as to bathe and dress her.

 

All the while, Misuteri wasn't in the position to resist his kindness. Slowly, Kuro nursed her back to health. By the time she was well again, she didn't feel badly about letting Kuro be so close. She actually felt lonely whenever he wasn't around. It was probably because she was on the receiving end and didn't do much of the doing; but after that, Misuteri made it a priority to reciprocate Kuro's kindness without hesitation.

 

It had been several years since then. Loki had come and gone on to attend one political thing or another. He approved of the level of cohesiveness in Misuteri and Kuro's friendship. They ran Asgard's day-to-day operations quite well in his absence. They never put their bond above their priorities; nor did it interfere with their responsibilities to him. Often after a little too much wine, Loki would often boast about the deeds of his 'pets'. They adored the nickname and it only proved to motivate them to work harder to please their King.

 

Their friendship was not without its boundaries. They had seen each other naked on more than one occasion but never for longer than necessary. Their physical contact was rather intimate, considering they were Queen and servant. It was never more than platonic kisses on the cheek; or long hugs; maybe hand holding when they were upset; but nothing even remotely sexual. Misuteri tried to keep things motherly and nurturing with everyone she interacted with - although she had learned rather quickly who Loki did and didn't like her doing that with. It didn't matter much because Kuro was one of those people Loki wanted her to be close with.

 

They talked for hours. They were silly with each other and they bonded over the serious things they couldn't with others. They were extremely comfortable around each other and even flattered or flirted with each other for the fun of it; but they never, ever intended to do anything about it. Misuteri belonged to Loki and no one, especially not Kuro, was stupid enough to make a move on something that belonged to Loki.

 

One afternoon, Kuro went searching for Misuteri. It wasn't unusual for Misuteri to hide away when she really wanted to be alone. Being queen without Loki was an exhausting job and she often found it difficult to sleep in Loki's – their bed, Loki hated when she just called it his – bed without him. So, when Kuro found Misuteri curled up, asleep, in her wolf pelt nest in the King's personal library, he didn't think anything of it.

 

She sleepily looked up at him and moved over a little, seemingly to make room for him. Kuro gladly accepted the invitation. He hastily stripped down to his underclothes and tucked in behind her. He didn't lay particularly close to her, but close enough that they could feel each others warmth. They had both had a long day and deserved a nap. Besides, he wasn't worried about anyone finding them. The only way to get to where they were was through the King's chambers.

 

Misuteri had moved over but not for Kuro. She thought he was Loki. It wasn't a hard mistake to make. They both were tall, with long black hair, and dark wardrobes. She probably should have known better, or at least bothered to wake up a little more, given what she had been up to before he appeared but she wanted Loki to be home early. She had a feeling he would be. She just assumed she was right.

 

Their nap stretched well into the night. They both did their fair share of scooting and adjusting beneath the half a dozen blankets and pillows haphazardly piled around them. For the most part, it wasn't even like either of them were sleeping _with_ anyone. However, neither of them could deny the fact that they slept better together than alone. Misuteri rested better knowing someone was watching over her and in return, Misuteri usually quelled Kuro's anxious mind with her sleeping magic.

 

Misuteri must have gotten warm at some point and thrown her covers off of her. She lay flat on her back, with her large, round breasts heaving atop her chest. Had Kuro known she wasn't clothed, he would have kept most of his clothes on. That was his fault, for not checking. He was just excited to finally be able to relax. They had taken so many naps together over the years, he didn't expect this time to be any different. 

 

Kuro finally got to that point when being smothered under the blankets was no longer comforting. He rolled over onto his back and proceeded to kick off his blanket. His athletic torso was exposed down to his hipbones. His long arms were pressed firmly to his sides. He wiggled until his shoulders were square. Their upper arms pressed firmly against each other, connecting a psychic circuit they had been very careful not to initiate,  _ever_ . 

 

They touched and in the most innocent way possible. They had no interest in one another whatsoever. Their only intention was to rest. It didn't matter that both of them had their faces turned in opposite directions and their hands were carelessly flopped upon their stomachs. The skin on skin contact was all Misuteri's spell needed to activate.

 

It was the nature of Misuteri's magic, to work without expressed consent. It filled the room and made the two mix and mingle in ways they never would have awake. In seconds, the two of them were getting drunk off of the intoxicating scent of Misuteri's magic. It was only a matter of moments before their unconscious minds began to entwine. 

 

It  _almost_ couldn't be helped. Misuteri had done it so many times before, it was habit, even asleep. It really shouldn't have been habit, really, if they were really intent on it never happening. They both knew what would happen if it did and Loki would not be happy about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing Mystery & Mischief and trying to keep updating regularly. Although, with it being spring now, my social life has gotten busier, so I've got more on my plate than usual. (Not that I'm complaining.)
> 
> However, I do plan on getting this done rather quickly, so don't panic. <3
> 
> In the meantime, I know what I'd like Loki to do to them...what about you!?


	2. Their Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri and Kuro get intimate with each other. Loki returns and walks in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my! So, there is some pretty steamy oral happening in this chapter. Misuteri and Kuro have to do more than just fall asleep next to each other for them to get into some trouble!

Kuro's sight was hazy and blurred. At first, he didn't even realize what sort of act he was engaged in. His senses hadn't fully awakened and his company had yet to fully take form. He only saw the nape of her neck and her shoulder. His eyes drifted downward over the hight of her bust and the narrow width of her waist. He blinked and he was staring at the curves of her hip and then the bend of her knee. He only got bits and pieces of the desirable female flesh beneath him. He grew hard as he thought of the things he might do to the lovely prize in his bed.   
  
He lowered himself down over the woman. He let his weight fall on her as he positioned his hips between her legs. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck. She tensed and giggled. Then her hands were on him. They were small hands, rubbing up his arms to his shoulders. They were gentle yet eager as they massaged his skin. They slipped inward, around his neck and then up against the back of his skull.   
  
Misuteri slowly roused to find a strong, raven haired man already on top of her. She knew it was Loki; it had to be. She grinned with a childish excitement and started stroking him. He was so warm. His heat and scent radiated off of him and filled her up with desire for him. That was all Loki really had to do most of the time. He just had to be near her and she often became a puddle at his feet.   
  
That was just how he liked it, too. He had spent a tedious amount of time grooming her into his perfect plaything. The had trained her to submit to his most humiliating and painful desires. She obeyed every order he gave without reservation because she knew exactly what would happen if she didn't. He had also taught her how to lead and demand the respect she was owed. She would execute any order he gave, no matter her own opinions; though she was known to persuade him to bend on occasion. She was his queen. She was an extension of him and he honored her as such.  
  
Feeling her hands on his skin was the single most arousing sensation he had ever experienced. He paused there, breathing in her scent. He slowly opened his eyes and his sight cleared. He came face to face with a river of long, blond tendrils. Blond hair wasn't an uncommon trait in Asgard but he knew this specific shade better than any other. His eyes went wide with panic.   
  
He was on top of his queen! This was very bad! This had to stop, _now!_  
  
Hastily, Kuro tried to pull off of her but she kept him pinned down against her. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He tried to look over at her but her head was tossed back. Before he could make another move, she started arching her back and humming in his ear. She pressed her breasts against his chest as hard as she could. She made sure he felt her stiff nipples rub against his. As if that wasn't enough to persuade him to stay put, she started rolling her hips.   
  
Somehow, she managed to stroke the full length of him. His cock twitched and bounced against his belly. He could feel the dampness of her excitement on him. His entire pelvis rocked forward against her. He felt his need for her swell up through his shaft and then drip over the head of him. His eyes rolled back and his entire body shuttered.   
  
There was no way this was _really_ happening. She would have never let this happen. She feared Loki even more than he did. If she wasn't concerned, he shouldn't be either. She was his queen. It was his job to serve her. He had been given a unique opportunity to do so in a manner neither of them had considered plausible; but it was happening, now, whether they had any say in it or not. He refused to squander such an opportunity.    
  
Once he throughly convinced himself that there was no way this was real, he was able to reign himself back in. He wanted to enjoy this night with his queen. He wanted to make every fantasy he wasn't allowed to have come to life while he had the chance. It might have been selfish, foolish even, but he couldn't resist her. He couldn't comprehend how he had managed to do so for as long as he had.  
  
Kuro's sole purpose hadn't changed. He was still, and would forever be, her servant. He would have it no other way. She had always indulged him, lovingly and without judgment, in all things except one. He prided himself on his ability to resist his greed, his envy. There was a beauty in his level of discipline. His self-control and restraint gave him privileges others only dreamed of.   
  
He knew better than to take them for granted but in his mind, she had requested this of him. She had commanded him to relinquish all control and responsibility to her. She wanted to free him of his burdens. All he had to do was make her forget hers. Such an order would have daunted the average servant but not him. Kuro knew exactly how to service his queen. He knew how much she desired to be conquered and he was elated to finally be able to do it himself.  
  
He pushed her back down and let his weight fall on her again. He slowly dragged his fingers down her neck and over her chest. He groped her. He held onto the firm, sensitive flesh of her bosom. He reached down with the other hand and captured her free breast. He squeezed it tightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from her, and then he took the tip of it into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the hardened knot of flesh.   
  
He played with her chest for several minutes before moving on. He couldn't resist pinching and biting at them, especially with the way she cried out when he did. She made it seem like it didn't matter how cruelly or sweetly he was with her; she just enjoyed the attention. While that very well may have been true, Kuro's more tender methods of love making took hold.  
  
He moved downward, letting his hands explore her. He trailed light, sensual kisses down Misuteri's abdomen. Every so often he would look up at her to witness her wanton desire. His gaze was dominated by the high, round curve of her breast. His lips pressed sweetly against the subtle curves of her. She shuttered and signed as he traced his tongue down the middle of her. His warm breath and too soft touches made her roll and twist her hips to meet him.   
  
Misuteri was so happy her king was home. Even with Kuro's company, she had grown lonely; but there was more than that. She felt deprived of her king's warmth. She needed him to make her feel whole and alive again, the only way he could. She was confident it wouldn't be long until he had her begging for what she really, really wanted but for now, she was content to enjoy his sensual caresses and loving touches.  
  
Kuro's long, narrow fingers held her firmly in place. His thumbs pressed down on her ribs and his nails dug into her back. Every time she moved, he tightened his grip and grinned as she settled. She was so easy to hold. He hadn't really noticed before. His intention had never been to keep her still if she didn't want to be but now, topping her was the only thing that consumed his thoughts.  
  
His mouth found its way against the smooth, hairless flesh between her legs. She smelled and looked like she had just gotten out of the bath. His hands slipped down her sides. He lifted her legs and positioned them over his shoulders. Misuteri reached down and clawed at the top of his head. She tried to push him down on her but he wouldn't budge. She only succeeded in messing his hair.   
  
Misuteri was more than just excited. She was desperate, like a cat in heat. She needed him. She needed her king. She wanted more than to feel his slender fingers glide across her flesh. She wanted him to unleash the full force of his passion. She was ready and wanting. He had trained her to need his roughness. It was her job, as queen, as his wife, to take it from him and free him from its hold on him. She tried to push at him and make him angry with her but it didn't work. She was left only to whimper submissively.  
  
Kuro's long, black bangs fell into his face as he snatched her wrists in his hands. He pinned them to her sides and yanked her towards him. She moaned and whined with need. He moved forward, shifting her weight on his shoulders. Her hips tipped upward and her bottom lifted off of the bed. He could smell how much she enjoyed it. She was almost gushing and he had barely touched her. He dipped deep between her legs and inhaled her. The scent of her sent a shiver down his spine. He reveled in the fact that _he_ had made her that way.   
  
The way he jerked her hands away and tucked them neatly to her sides was a Loki classic move. It was a warning. She had not been given permission to touch him and her want would not hasten his advance. She knew better than to be impatient. Misuteri willfully submitted to her king's torment. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her long. It had been a very long time since he had indulged his baser needs. She simply had to do the last thing she wanted to do and wait.  
  
He almost couldn't control himself as he started to explore her. He lapped at her outer folds first. He flattened the widest part of his tongue over her slit and dragged it upward. Each time, just before he was finished, he would sharpened it to a point so he could flick it under the hood of her clitoris. A dozen strokes later, Kuro was fighting a losing battle. Every time he tried to clean her up, she would gush into his mouth. With each stroke, he would swallow her excitement and it would pool in his stomach. His loins twisted and coiled with an ever growing need to release but he resisted. He would not insult his queen with the hasty rutting of a commoner. She was worth so much more than that and he was determined to prove it to her.  
  
He quickly changed tactics. He adjusted his grip on her. He let go of one of her wrists and pulled his hand underneath him. He latched on to the top of her split and started to tease her ever swelling pearl. His tongue darted out and wriggled back and forth over the hypersensitive nerve endings there. Misuteri started to pant and writhe beneath him. Her core flexed and bounced below his nose. As she did, she would move just out of reach, giving her a reprieve from him but he wouldn't allow that.   
  
Kuro eagerly slipped two fingers into Misuteri. He moved them slowly around inside of her as he felt her hot, velvety walls clamp down on him. He let out a shuttering sigh as he imagined his cock in place of his fingers. She twitched and moaned but ultimately, she stilled. The methodical pumping and curling of his fingers pulled her back down from the sharp, panging high of him suckling on her clit. Together, they steadied her desire and she was left suspended in a state of crippling need.   
  
He kept at a consistent pace as he toyed with her. He couldn't fathom why he loved the taste of her so much or why he enjoyed teasing her so mercilessly. He really didn't think about it much. He simply enjoyed keeping her there. He wanted her to cling to him as if he were life itself. He wanted her to need him so desperately, she would do anything he wanted.   
  
His instincts told him he had already accomplished his goal. Her breathing changed again. It was deeper, like she was gasping for air. Her body was tense and shaking. He trailed his eyes up and down her from his spot between her thighs. She was glistening in the low light. Her back was arched and her breasts were heaved high into the air. Her head was back and her eyes were shut tight. Her lips were tucked in around her teeth in a perfect O as she stood on the precipice of her climax.   
  
_I can't...I can't...I can't... I need to...but I can't... He hasn't said I can cum... but I can't... I don't... how much longer... I can't hold it... much... longer..._   
  
_Please, Loki...please, Master...have mercy..._

* * *

Loki sauntered into his chambers that evening ready to surprise his queen any number of elicit sexual acts. He heard her begging him in the back of his head. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. If he was lucky, he would find her naked and wet for him the second he found her. There would be time for games later but now was the time for a good ol' fashion fucking. He had imagined having her in every manner possible in just the few minutes he had been home. He had been gone too long and it was starting to affect his work. His kingly thoughts had been consumed by the insatiable urge to release; and it no one else would do. It had to be Misuteri. He wanted – needed – _her_ so badly, it was physically painful for him to walk with his usual air of confidence.   
  
He forced himself to stay pinned up in his leather attire. His erection rubbing and bulging with no amount of bashfulness against his inseam. It was the only form of masochism he didn't mind partaking in for the simple fact he knew how his form made Misuteri react. She lusted after him far more often in this outfit than the others and so, he stayed, hoping it would make seducing her that much more effortless.  
  
He expected to find her waiting for him. He hadn't tried to hide the fact he intended to arrive home early. She was a sensible enough woman to know when he was or wasn't calling out to her. So when he peeled open the drapes around his bed to find it empty, he was especially annoyed. His cock twitched in his irritation and a low, painful groan escaped his throat.  
  
He really didn't like the idea of her _not_ being in their bed when he was gone. He couldn't help but think about how if she had been, he would already be trailing his fingers down her skin and kissing her until she roused enough for him to fill her up. The thought of not being so tender _also_ passed through his mind. He didn't really have a preference. Both ideas were equally arousing. He groaned again. He didn't want to have to go looking for her.   
  
There was really only one place Misuteri liked to hide when she was feeling particularly vulnerable. His chambers was often too public of a place for Misuteri to feel comfortable sometimes with servants and nobles alike always knocking on the door. She wasn't far. He resolved to endure his need for a few more minutes.

Loki marched towards his library with unprecedented haste. The friction in his trousers was almost enough to set him off. His nerves were on end and his muscles were tense. His jaw was starting to ache from clenching it for so long. He found himself at the library doors in a matter of seconds. He paused with his hand on the door and took a deep breath. If Misuteri was asleep, he didn't want to frighten her. He tossed his head side to side to crack his neck. He rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat. Scaring her might not be too bad of an idea. She did get awfully wet when frightened. Loki's eyebrow twitched and a devilish grin stretched across his lips. He gently pressed the door open and entered Misuteri's sanctum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this whole time Misuteri still thinks she's messing around with Loki. On the other hand, Kuro knows he's going down on Misuteri. 
> 
> I'm still undecided on what's going to happen in the wooden horse chapter. Should both of them have to ride it? What manner of other devices should Loki use to enhance their punishment? 
> 
> I'm pretty sure there's more than a few of you that are curious, so feel free to comment and help me out! <3


End file.
